All That They Needed
by Heart of the Lullaby
Summary: Harmony is the most precious gift of all. A Christmas oneshot. WARNING: Misa


**Disclaimer: The day I own Zoey 101 is the day that Michael Barrett dumps Lisa and proclaims his love for me. Ain't gonna happen.**

**

* * *

**

Nine months ago, they were performing at a concert when she admitted the big secret. A baby! They kissed passionately on the stage while the audience cheered on and on. A moment that seemed to last ceaselessly. He brushed his hands through her soft black hair while she threw her soft, delicate hands around his neck, while worried and troubled thoughts were bouncing around in the realm of his mind.

He was only twenty-four after all. He thought he could wait until at least 30 to have a kid. These plans had changed. What would happen to his music career? Would they actually have to settle down on the border of Texas and Georgia like they had planned to do so many years ago, it seemed like? Would he actually get a boring, suit-and-tie type job? All these thoughts whirled about in his mind. He wasn't sure about any of these thoughts, except for one: he wasn't ready to be a father.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked when they got home to their little run-down apartment in LA at two in the morning.

She laughed as if he was making a joke, "Don't be serious, Michael. Of course we're going to keep this baby boy or girl. What? Would we just give it up for adoption?"

"Well…"

Her perfect smile slipped into a frown as she saw how he was serious, "What are saying?"

After standing there in the doorway for several moments, "I don't know if I'm…ready to be a father. We're only 24...come on, now."

She sighed, "Oh, please! We're old enough to take responsibility! One of my best friends from Texas married at 18, and had a son at 19, and she's a great mother! I'm sure we could handle this being five years older."

"But…we had a plan! We would have a baby in six years when it was time to give up this act and start acting more adult-like. I'm sorry, but we're a little early," he couldn't take it anymore. He felt he had somehow been betrayed, but didn't know exactly how.

"Well, we can't be kids forever," she said coldly, and walked off onto the balcony, her high heels clicking against the cheap tile floor.

**---**

Nine months later, their tour bus was driving them to LA back home for Christmas.

Their guitar player, Nate, strummed a few chords softly in the background, staring blankly out the window, making her feel content and tired…the perfect music to fall asleep to.

Lisa was wrapped in Michael's arms, sound asleep. She felt her baby kick, and she rubbed her stomach, "Baby…Mommy's here," she said quietly.

It was just about nine months. She wanted to hurry it up already. She wanted to see her beautiful baby girl. In her mind, she pictured a girl with her eyes and singing voice and Michael's beautiful smile.

Suddenly, water. Then pain. Breathing faster and faster, opening the window gasping for air. Nothing worked. She realized what was happening.

Nate broke out of his reverie, and jumped up, "What's going on?"

"It's time! Wake…up…Michael!" she said between breaths.

"Time? Time for what?" he stuttered, then eyed the water on the floor. "Oh God! Michael! Man, wake up!"

"Huh?" he jolted awake.

"It's time!" Nate shouted.

"Time for what?"

"You know…time!" guys were obviously bad at describing this pregnancy matter.

He noticed Lisa clutching her heart, gasping for air beside him, and he instantly knew, "Oh my God! Oh my God!" he cried out, in a Chase-like style.

The drummer overheard the conversation and told the driver to speed it up, and rush them to the next hospital. Thankfully, he pushed down hard on the gas and they sped ahead.

"It'll be ok…it'll be ok," he comforted her, interlocking his hand into hers and squeezing hard. She squeezed back.

---

"All I want for Christmas is…you," she sang softly. He had heard that voice so many times, and he never grew tired of it.

She was always singing for people: her family, friends, an audience, and her husband most of all. She had sung for many people, all impressed by her entrancing and stunning voice. This time, she was singing for someone new. Michael Barrett found his baby to be pretty lucky. The first thing she would ever hear in the great big vastness of the world is Lisa's soothing voice.

They were at a hospital in Los Angeles on Christmas Day with numerous doctors and nurses crowded around the bed, cooing over the beautiful baby and her mother's excellent singing.

"What should we name her?" he asked after awhile, while she ran her thin, long fingers through the baby's full head of soft, ebony hair.

"How about…." she paused for a moment, thinking, "Harmony?"

He looked down at her, the baby smiling back up at him and giggling. She had such a pretty little laugh, it sounded almost harmonious, "We couldn't have it any other way."

"The best present ever…" he whispered softly to himself.

"What was that, Michael?"

"Oh, uh…nothing," a thought he wanted to keep all to himself. It was then he realized what Christmas was really about…not about the presents or a great big Christmas tree. It was about celebrating it with the people you truly care about and love. He loved his band mates standing around the bed. He loved his high school sweetheart, best friend, and wife, Lisa. Most of all, he hadn't known Harmony long, but the minute he saw her, he knew he would love her. It was all that he needed.

* * *

**So there you have it! Merry Christmas, guys! I honestly don't think this is my best work, but whatever.**

**Tomorrow's my 14th birthday (December 22nd), and that's kind of where this story came from. I thought it would be cool to have Misa's baby be a Christmas baby :)**

**You know what would be really nice? If you gave me nice, long reviews. That would be a really cool early Christmas present from you guys ;)**

**~HOTL~  
**


End file.
